hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Uniting Two Worlds
Introduction Jack, the sinister Halloween Spirit, has Fallen in love with a girl from the world of man and wishes for the "Perfect Halloween" - a masquerade ball in the City of Shadows that will not only make his beloved Salem forget all her fears, but also prove that Jack is not a monster. But how does one make this bold idea a reality and melt the heart of this earthly beauty? Goal: Start an investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Stage 1 Jack is convinced that his ghostly appearance will scare the mortal girl to death. On the eve of Halloween, the line between the worlds is thin and various miracles become possible, so he's asked the people of the city to help him regain his lost humanity. Goal: Make Jack look human again. Simple Joys Goal: Find the Comfy Scarf. Rewards: Taste for Life Goal: Find the Fragrant Drink. Rewards: Hearth and Home Goal: Find the Fireplace Matches. Rewards: Occupational Therapy Goal: Find Handmade Soap Rewards: Price of Humanity Goal: Find the Wallet Rewards: Interlude Forgotten Reflection Goal: Find Folding Mirror. Assemble the "Shreds of Humanity" collection. Rewards: Interlude Interlude Stage 2 Jack's plans for a Perfect Halloween include the perfect gift for Salem. Centuries spent in the World of Darkness have left the Halloween Spirit clueless about human desires, so he's asked for help in choosing a gift. Which of them would Salem like, and which could be dangerous to her? Goal: Choose the perfect gift for Salem. Heart of Horror Goal: Find Ruby Heart Rewards: Interlude Strange Taste Goal: Find Delicate Sweet Treat Rewards: Interlude Dizzying Passion Goal: Find Scent of Passion Rewards: Walk in the Clouds Goal: Find Winged Shoes Interlude Rewards: Scalding Sip Goal: Find Flaming Cocktail Rewards: Interlude Gifts of True Love Goal: Find Rose in the Dome Rewards: Interlude Interlude Interlude Interlude Interlude Stage 3 After evil monsters escaped into the City and Jack's magical powers were taken from him, all hope for saving the holiday now lies with his assistant, the Mad Professor. However, he's disappeared into the City fog, and the only hope of finding him is to take an imprint of the aura from his personal belongings. Goal: Find the Professor in the fog. Pep Goal: Find the Laboratory Coffee Pot. Rewards: Interlude Piercing Look Goal: Find Professor's Goggles Rewards: Interlude House Pet Goal: Find Pet Monster Rewards: Interlude Reasonable Precaution Goal: Find Mechanical Arm Rewards: Interlude Easy Breathing Goal: Find the Gas Mask Rewards: Interlude Evaporating Trail Goal: Find the Mechanical Spider. Assemble the "Mad Professor" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 The Professor is saved, but he can't send the evil monsters back through the portal. His miracle machine, which was supposed to make them kind and give them the ability to take away fears, is malfunctioning. What evil made it work the other way around? The Professor needs several rare components to fix his creation. Goal: Fix the Professor's machine. Pulse of the Holiday Goal: Find the Holiday Pulse Sensors. Rewards: Degree of Positivity Goal: find the Posiitivity Indicator. Rewards: Interlude Fear has Big Eyes Goal: Find the Periscope of Fear. Rewards: Too Much of a Good Thing Goal: Find the Candy Dispenser. Rewards: Wheat from the Chaff Goal: Find the Emotions Valve. Rewards: Interlude Miracle Machine Goal: Find the Magic Cauldron. Assemble the "Festive Machine" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 The Professor's miracle machine fell into disrepair after Jack, deceived by his new mysterious "helper", put the essence of horror into it. To reverse the process, the inventor needs the ingredients that created the Essence of Horror. But how could citizens be persuaded to share their greatest fears? Goal: Learn the citizens' greatest fears. Sticky Web of Fear Goal: Find the Spider's Nest. Rewards: Interlude Toy Horror Goal: Find the Antique Doll. Rewards: Agonizing Memories Goal: Find the Mirror with Memories. Rewards: In Red Tones Goal: Find the Cranberry Drink. Rewards: Floral Arrangement Goal: Find the Sinister Bouquet. Rewards: Interlude Eye of Horror Goal: Find the Essence of Horror. Assemble the "Essence of Horror" collection. Rewards: Interlude Conclusion With the Professor's help, we managed to defeat the fear that was debilitating the City of Shadows and save the powerless Jack from the clutches of monsters. However, the true goal of the Halloween Spirit's treacherous "helper", who hijacked Jack's plans, was not Jack himself, but his beloved Salem. She was taken by a portal into the World of Darkness, and she's now caught between life and death. Why kidnap Salem? What was so unusual about that mortal girl, to cause conflict between the Halloween Spirit and his treacherous assistant? Will she survive the monster's bite? Can Jack save Salem from the world of Darkness? Post-Case Anti-Fear Medicine Goal: Clean the City of fears. Assemble the "Halloween Transformations" collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases